Yamato's depressing nightmare
by Deathgeass
Summary: What if one change in the past made a huge difference? Tsuda is alive. And for some reason Suzuka is dating Yasunobu. Yamato is depressed and seems to have suicide thoughts. It doesn't help for the fact that everyone around him is insulting him. However it all changes when an old friend from home comes to visit. Yamato Akitsukii x Nanami Kanzaki


Yamato's depressing nightmare

Summary: What if one change in the past made a huge difference? Tsuda is alive. And for some reason Suzuka is dating Yasunobu. Yamato is depressed and seems to have suicide thoughts. It doesn't help for the fact that everyone around him is insulting him. However it all changes when an old friend from home comes to visit. Yamato Akitsukii x Nanami Kanzaki

**Spoiler: the title says it all.**

AN: Kimi no iru machi chacracters are the same as Suzuka characters.

Also if you're wondering how I got this idea I had a nightmare with Suzuka dating Yasunobu it was creepy but it was also an original idea. Also I'm writing this so I can get the images out of my head.

By the way I am clearly stating that this was a nightmare I had. I just want to get it out of my head so I don't have it again. I can't study because of this.

**Story start**

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

I thought it was a nightmare. The image in front of me was nothing more than a joke or even an illusion. I wanted to deny everything but it was right in front of me. My so called best friend kissing the love of my life.

"This can't be happening." I said in a look of horror. This was supposed to be my chance to confess.

**Earlier that day**

I was waiting for Suzuka like always behind my door. I heard her open her door which was then I opened mines and greeted Suzuka.

"Morning Asahina." I said smiling. Suzuka looked back with an emotionless expression.

"Morning." Was all she said and started to go to Ayano's room for breakfast. I followed suit.

"So how long are you going to train today?" I asked.

"Same time as usual." Suzuka said.

I was going to say more but we were already in the breakfast table. We were greeted by Aunt Ayano and Miho.

"Onii-chan good morning!" Miho yelled.

"Good morning Suzuka-chan and Yamato-kun." Aunt Ayano said.

"Morning." Both Suzuka and I said. We then sat down and started to eat. Miho was saying all random these randoms stuff. Mostly about marrying me when we grew up. It was cute but it was also getting annoying. When both Suzuka and I finished eating we both heading to school. When we reached there we both headed to class. I did everything I could to ignore Yasunobu and his perverted speeches. I was thinking about trying to confess my feelings for Suzuka. My plan was to take her to the roof top and confess. It was perfect at least it was perfect in my head. So when it was lunchtime I went to the roof top. There I sent a text message to Suzuka asking her to come to the roof top. While waiting for her to come up I was practicing my lines getting ready for my big performance. When she arrived I was so nervous I was ready to pee in my pants. Good thing I didn't otherwise it would be humiliating.

"Yamato why did you call me here?" Suzuka asked with curiosity.

"Well I wanted to talk to you. It's something important." Yamato said.

"Okay what is it?" Suzuka said motioning for me to talk.

"I know I said this before at fantasy land but I have always loved you Asahina. From the first day I saw you high jump. So please go out with me!" I said while finding the frond interesting.

"I'm sorry Yamato but I already have a boyfriend." Suzuka said. I instantly wiped my head facing her.

"Wha?" was all I could say.

"I already have a boyfriend Yamato." Suzuka said.

"W-w-what? When?! WHO?!" I asked/yelled.

"A year ago. And I'm going out with Yasunobu." Suzuka said looking at the ground.

'Wha? Then that means that…' I was broken out of my thoughts when Suzuka apologized again.

"I'm sorry." Suzuka said.

"B-but I loved you ever since I came to Tokyo. How can you go out with a pervert like Yasunobu?!" I yelled.

"He's not bad until you know him Yamato." Suzuka said.

"But still I…" I began but Suzuka cut me off.

"I'm sorry Yamato but I'm dating Yasunobu." Suzuka said crushing my heart into pieces.

"At least tell me how it happened?" I asked curious how a pervert like Yasunobu was able to get Suzuka a perfectionist.

"I met Yasunobu when I was still in middle school. I came to Tokyo to visit Tsuda senpai, and Miyamoto senpai. I later ran into Yasunobu and well it just happened. By the way this happened after Tsuda-senpai and I broke up." Suzuka said.

I couldn't find my voice. I was too shocked and crushed. All I could do was nod. When there was only silence Suzuka left and said sorry again. I couldn't smile and say 'it was okay.' Like last time. I just stood there as I watched the girl of my dreams walk away.

'So she has a boyfriend. And not just anyone its Yasunobu my so called best friend. Bet he was laughing his ass off when I told him that I was in love with his girlfriend. Heh some best friend. I can't believe for the last three months I made a fool of myself. And joining the stupid track and field team and protecting her from Arima. I should have just left her there!' I thought.

"FUCK!" I yelled out loud not caring who heard me. I heard the bell ring indicating that the break was over. So I went to class. Outside the hall of the class I was introduced to the scene that was currently playing in front of me. Yasunobu kissing Suzuka and Suzuka not fighting back.

**Flash back over**

I stopped in my tracks and watched what I thought I would never see as long as I lived. I was more or less expecting Suzuka to still have feelings for Tsuda hell even Miyamoto-senpai but never in all my years was I expecting Suzuka to fall in love with Yasunobu. When they stopped kissing they noticed that they weren't alone. Yasunobu was smiling like he always did and greeted me.

"Yo Yamato you have a good lunch?" Yasunobu said. I was pissed. I clenched my fist ready to punch him but I caught myself and just glared at him.

"Like you wouldn't know." I said as I went into the class and sat on my desk looking out the window.

All I heard from Yasunobu was what my problem was. I just grunted and looked outside.

'I can't believe that I made a fool of myself.' I thought.

To be continued…

**AN: Okay to those who are asking if naruto & Suzuka is on hiatus it isn't I will write but things happened I need to fix the new chapter I have of it. Anyway I hada nightmare of Suzuka and Yasunobu kissing and haven't been able to concentrate on naything since I woke up which is screwing around my studies. So I'm writing this to get it out of my head. **


End file.
